Unsure Night
by Mag8889
Summary: Anders thought he's going to have a nice, calm night... No slash. Just a good ol' drama
1. Chapter 1

Flames in the fireplace were playing and cracking happily while Anders ran fingers through his tangled hair. A slight headache was bothering him for a while now. For some reason, he could not heal any of his headaches, luckily they happened really rarely...

He squinted and suddenly remembered that he heard a nice sip of water is good if you're having an ache like that. Happy with this discovery, he murmured to himself. He has to tell this to everyone once they're back. Being alone here, especially at night, felt both relaxing and creepy.

He sighted and decided to go to sleep. If any of these idiots finally comes back, well they'll have to help themselves.

Mage thought about going to the kitchen, to get his curing cup of water, once he checks the yard... just to get some fresh a-

Something like a voice sounded outside. Well, maybe ha can welcome someone and bash them for leaving him to be everyone's maid? Anders listened carefully but there was no more noise... maybe someone was just passing by? Although that would be highly unlikely... Getting a slightly bad feelings about this, he woke up a bit and opened the door carefully. The night was fresh and reasonably bright, as the moon was just going off its full phase. The mage inhaled healthy, cool air and then looked around, scanning for anything unusual. Lights of a few torches gave him a good view. His senses seemed to be calm again. He shrugged and started closing the door, slowly, just in case.

Something like a call repeated... A grimace of frustration appeared on Anders's face. This was almost like a sound in his head... maybe some demons? No... no, not like that. That would be totally unprofessional.

"Hello?" He thought it's stupid to ask absolutely no one, or maybe a stray dog playing in the bushes...

A murmur.

Taking his sleepy senses together, the mage lurked behind the wooden wing. Nothing happened for a minute, so he called again... no answer. Seriously enraged, he flung the door open and took a fast stroll towards the source of disturbance. He made himself look bigger and stronger, hoping that would scare off any potential jokers.

Just a few steps brought an answer. There was a few trees near the stone fence. It was hard to see in the beginning, but then a very familiar silhouette drew itself faintly. A damn elf!

"Fenris!" He shouted, partially angry, partially worried. "By Maker! What are you doing here?"

As if he could ever guess his logic anyways...

"Mhm..." The elf seemed to be waking up. The shape moved with a rustle of leaves. "Oh... Anders..." There was some rustle and the elf slowly got up.

"Well?" Anders just stood there, trying to see him properly.

"I... I must have fallen asleep." His voice sounded more rough than usual.

The mage sent him a suspicious look. Lyrium lines were glowing very faintly in the dark.

"Are you drunk?" Anders couldn't believe his own voice and words. He felt like and old wife grumbling to her husband.

"Mhhm... what? No! I'm sober! Absolutely sober..." The elf was still half muttering.

Anders decided not to ask him anymore. But he's not going to help with the hangover in the morning.

"Well then! Come inside. I can use ANY kind of companion right now." Anders took a step to turn around.

Fenris seemed to be much slower than usual. Yes, absolutely not drunk... The mage grinned, happy to have a new topic to tease on the ex-slave tomorrow.

"So, how did it go? Your matters..."

There was a pause before Fenris answered. Anders felt a little anxious.

"If you really have to know... it went much better than I expected." Elf's voice sounded even more off-beat.

It didn't remind him of alcohol talk.

They both entered. Fenris didn't stop his slow strut. He was heading straight to his room. Anders barely managed to lock the door and catch his suddenly mysterious companion.

"Hey! Fenris!" He shouted irritated."You seem a little off..." He continued, but the elf already disappeared around the corner."Dammit!"

The mage took a leap. He was seriously anxious. Maybe this was demon, or some other mage pretending to be Fenris? How he could be so stupid?

He saw the bedroom door closing behind the elf. He reached and fell inside the room. He was welcomed by slightly disoriented Fenris standing by the bed.

"Oh... Anders! I didn't... I..." His voice seemed shaky...

Now he could see the elf much better. They didn't save on kerosene here.

It took him a second or two. "Feris! You're shaking!"

"Y-yeah. I'm a bit cold." He looked down, deliberately avoiding human's eyes. "I.. .I need a warm blanket I-I suppose..." The whole frame of his body was shivering. It made mage almost cringe.

"You better tell me what happened." Anders was so disappointed that his bad feelings were somehow true. He was cautious not to tress pass elf's comfort zone, but his instinct pushed him to grab this poor creature and immediately put on the bed.

"Not... your damn business." Fenris stuttered a little, still looking anywhere but mage's face. His eyes lost and wet. "I'll just lay down and wrap in the blankets... just to make you happy." Even in this state he managed to pour some mage- hate into these words. He raised his slim hand awkwardly to move away a strand of hair.

"Fenris! Is that blood?!" Anders dropped any "don't offend the elf" control. "Whose blood is this and is anyone following you?!" He stared intensely on pretty fresh, dark stain growing from under the left armpit. Now he could see that some of elf's side can be covered in it too.

Ex-slave took an abrupt breath. His eyes and lyrium lit up for a second. He got caught.

"Nothing that concerns you, mage!" He gasped. "I'll take care of myself." He stepped towards the bed and stumbled. His body went limp.

Anders reached to catch him. He managed to lay him down gently, even though the softness of the bed was just right there. But who knew what kind of wound this hopeless creature carried this time?

Well, now he was defenseless too. The mage took a look on the unconscious face. Fenris seemed to look quite sad even in his sleep.

Dropping useless thoughts, he quickly moved the rest of his patient onto the mattress and carefully put his hands where the wound seemed to be. He shuddered in a shock. Elf's body was cold. So cold that he could think he's not touching a living being anymore. Panicked, he checked the pulse. It was there... slow, but pretty strong. No wonder Fenris was shaking. Was he attacked with a freezing spell? No... this seemed to work longer and stronger than usual.

Anders started checking the potential wound again. His senses pointed the weak energy in the body so he started healing immediately. Pulses of magic warmed up not only the elf, but his own palms, now freezing together with Fenris. Anders exhaled heavily and examined unconscious face again. Lyrium on his chin lit up a bit. Good. No matter how barbarian he was treated, these patterns were a good indicator of his health too. They lived together with the elvish body.

Fenris coughed heavily and took a desperate breath, almost lifting up. Anders held him with one hand on struggling chest, the other still sending healing energy to the wound. Fenris landed back on the sheets. Half-conscious eyes opened and sent the mage inquiring look.

"What kind of trouble did you put yourself into? Not telling anyone!" The mage kept on pinning down his patient. Fenris could be unpredictable.

"Not your damn business... leave me alone!" Hissed elf. Now he could hot hide pain in his voice. Anders sensed it too much.

"You stupid, stupid elf! You're going to get yourself killed for your pride?!" The mage felt his palms burning with intense energy. It was healing and anger. He had to let go soon, or he's going to hurt him!

The elf coughed a bit more. Weakened chest shaking under human's touch. "I don't have any pride left... You shouldn't have found me... This way the maker wouldn't think I committed suicide..." There was a rough laugh coming out of elf's throat.

"Dammit!" Anders barely stopped himself from landing on the top of this fool and saying a few things straight into these crazily cute, green eyes.

But Fenris closed his eyes. His lips slightly opened. He was breathing quietly, face visibly regaining its color. Lean muscles becoming warmer.

Anders felt a bit weak. His irritating patient needed a lot of healing magic. Whatever hit him, it hit him hard.

The healer hid his face in both hands, smearing it with blood. It was a miracle he was still able to walk. It was a miracle he came back home.


	2. Fenris Sleeps

There was the elf... sleeping a tired sleep. Saved from magic by magic once again.

How much did he hate the ancient healing art? Was he so eager to stand for his opinions, to just let himself get killed, to save his honor? He said he lost everything, but the mage could see that relentless sparkle in his eye even when he could barely stand.

Alistair stayed by the bed that night. He came back just after washing away the blood off his hands and face. The quiet breath worked as a natural sedative. A surprising view... a blood -thirst elven warrior, an assassin, soul-wrecked ex slave. Now calm and peaceful, a rare occasion to see, even more rare to experience, to be a part of.

Alistair sighed quietly, afraid to awake the wolf. He perfectly knew, that the wound that Fenris received needed some time to heal, even with the amount of warm, magic he pumped into the half-frozen body. Or rather, the frozen heart.

The healer smiled and almost laughed. What an irony? Fenris indeed seemed so cold- harted sometimes, especially towards Anders himself. So now, the fate made a cruel joke, and showed him what kind of pain it was...

A gentle smile stayed on Anders's face as he leaned towards the resting elf. Admiring the rare view. In this sleeping presence, he felt as if the time stopped. There was so much of grace and some kind of personal magic to the elf.

Maybe this is how Fenris would be like, without the cruel years of slavery and murder, that made his gentle soul hardened and coarse?

Anders fixed his hair and took a deep breath. He was so tired himself... Finally the sleepiness came by and he swore he could just lay down here, on the untidy floor...or maybe?

He raised his eyes once again, onto the calm face in the candles' twilight. Moving quietly, he removed his outer robe and took off the shoes, while sitting at the edge of the bed. The bed where the elf was recuperating. He slid softly to his side of the mattress, hoping that he can wake up earlier than th patient. He should still be quite weak tomorrow... hopefully...

Fenris gasped softly. The mage froze, waiting to evacuate. Elf's body shifted minimally. The big eyes remained closed.

"Yes...let's have it this way..." Mumbled Fenris in total oblivion.

Anders's mouth opened.

"Lets' have it this way?" He repeated in his mind.

He may as well assume that it was a permission.

Anders sunk into a pillow. Lying on his side, he kept on looking at the peaceful face and hoped that this whim won't cost him more trouble than usual.


End file.
